


These arms are made for you

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kiss cam, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall ama los partidos de básquetbol y Zayn ama hacer a Niall feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These arms are made for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maguzuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/gifts).



> La historia está inspirada en este post/video de [tumblr](http://justme-avellana.tumblr.com/post/121289565829/midwestc0ast-fuckfuckandfuckk)  
> No está betado, así que cualquier error díganme.  
> Disfruten la lectura.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Niall por quinta vez, más para persuadir a su amigo que por tener alguna duda en la convicción de su decisión.

Louis formula un _sí_ con sus labios ante la mirada lastimera de Niall y los ojos inquisitivos de Zayn que le exigen una explicación.

 —Zayn te protegerá, Nialler —dice Louis, restándole importancia—. Además quedé con Harry, lo sabes.

—A Zayn ni siquiera le gusta el básquetbol, o los deportes —se queja Niall, un poco más fuerte que su tono de voz habitual.

—¡Gracias! —bufa Zayn, sin moverse un poco de la esquina en donde se recarga.

—A Nathan tampoco, y siempre lo llevas —dice Louis, ignorando deliberadamente la queja de su amigo—, pero a diferencia de él, Zayn sí es agradable. _Y te ama_ —dice lo último tan bajo que es apenas audible para Zayn, quien está junto a él.

Zayn brinca (un pequeño salto casi imperceptible), sorprendido y preocupado por las palabras de Louis, dirige su vista hacia Niall, solo para comprobar que el chico está distraído recogiendo sus cosas mientras continua con su rabieta. Mira a Louis, quien —tan bien como lo conoce— reprime las ganas de reírse.

—Nathan es agradable, solo se siente intimidado —se queja Niall, nariz arrugada, intentado algo más para decir.

—Joven, Niall, si tú fueras  mi novio me sentiría amenazado por los guapos y _simpáticos_ chicos que tienes de amigos, no intimidado. Nunca te dejaría solo, ¿no es cierto Z?

Zayn bufa —conteniendo las ganas de quejarse de ser ignorado por ambos— y asiente sin ser capaz de decir algo, porque eso es justo lo que le dice a Louis cada vez que _Nathan_ decide cambiar los planes y plantar a Niall, aunque se esfuerce en justificarlo.

—Entonces, ¡decidido! Zayn te cuidará de los dedos escurridizos del imbe… Nate. Ahora me retiro que Harry me espera —dice Louis, esquivando el cojín que Niall le lanza y guiñando un ojo a Zayn antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Lo siento —Niall suspira—. No tienes que ir si no quieres, sé que lo odias.

—No lo odio, mientras no me ensucie —y pase cada minuto contigo, piensa— y pueda intimidar a _Nate_ —dice en su lugar, sonriendo un poco para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas a causa de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —dice Niall, abrazando a su amigo, quien lo recibe gustoso adaptándose a su cuerpo automáticamente, como si sus brazos hubiesen sido hechos para sostenerlo (y en cierta forma Zayn cree que lo son).

Zayn hunde su nariz en el cabello de Niall y aspira fuertemente. El aroma de algo dulzón siempre característico de él, el cítrico de su loción y sudor limpio —si eso tiene sentido— que grita Niall por todos lados. Zayn sonríe y estrecha un poco más la cintura de su amigo antes de retirarse y decir: —vámonos, o llegaremos tarde.

*

El lugar está atestado de gente y Niall no puede encontrar a su novio (por más que se pare en puntas). Zayn sonríe al ver los esfuerzos en vano que hace por mirar más allá de sus narices: nariz fruncida, mandíbula apretada y cuello bien estirado marcándole el pulso (donde se le antoja besar y chupar y morder).

—¿Puedes verlo, Zaynie? —dice suave y familiar, sintiéndose calientito en el pecho, y a Zayn no le molesta que lo llame así, le gusta incluso más que cuando lo dice su hermana pequeña.

—Nope —dice cuando localiza al _Imbécil_ de Nathan entre la multitud.

—¡Niall! —grita Nathan antes de que Zayn pueda arrástralos lejos del tipo.

Niall sonríe y le besa, Zayn no puede evitar que su pecho se apriete y las ganas de vomitar que la escena le provoca, más cuando es testigo de la indiferencia que el _Imbécil_ de Nathan tiene con Niall.

*

El primer cuarto es incómodo, con Niall tratando de calmar los constantes reclamos de su novio, lanzando miradas avergonzadas a Zayn como si quisiera justificarse, decirle que no es así y  que normalmente es atento y cariñoso, sin embargo ambos saben la verdad (por lo que seguramente la vergüenza de Niall es mayor). Y Zayn tratando de contenerse de asestarle un golpe en el rostro por avergonzar a Niall, otro por hacerlo sufrir y uno más por no aprovechar y cuidar la oportunidad de tenerlo como su novio.

El segundo cuarto es mejor, Nathan opta por distraerse en su teléfono y Niall —después de algunos intentos— decide ignorarlo y concentrarse en el partido y explicarle a Zayn todo lo que no pregunta. Zayn se relaja visiblemente, disfruta de la risa estruendosa de Niall y de sus gritos reclamando por algo que no le interesa saber, de sus mejillas encendidas por la emoción, la boca fruncida o sus manos sobre sus mejillas que lo hacen lucir como el _emoji_ de changuito (su favorito por evidentes razones).

El medio tiempo llega y para sorpresa de Zayn, Nathan no es capaz de despegar su visita del teléfono para pedirle a Niall otro vaso de cerveza. Zayn finalmente se ofrece no sintiéndose capaz de soportar ni un minuto más la mierda del _Imbécil_ de Nathan.

Las luces de estadio se apagan y aparecen reflectores en azul y rojo, la música cambia a una canción melosa antes de que las luces se encienden nuevamente y en la pantalla aparece la conocida _Kiss Cam_ enfocando a una pareja de ancianos que sin más se besan sonrientes. Hay dos parejas más antes de que la pantalla muestre a Niall y Nathan, el rostro de Niall se ilumina y mira hacia su novio, ausente de todo lo que pasa, le da un codazo —nada disimulado—, quien lo manda callar.

El estómago de Zayn se contrae, no sabe si por la cara de desilusión y vergüenza de Niall, la idea de pensar en Nathan besándolo frente a todo el estadio, las ganas de golpearlo o todas a la vez. Llega hasta su lugar y le da su cerveza al chico mientras aprieta el hombro de Niall, quien aún se mira desanimado.

La _Kiss Cam_ se posa en otras parejas hasta volver nuevamente con Niall, intenta llamar la atención de Nathan, y Zayn no puede ignorar su presencia en la pantalla, por lo que deshaciéndose de toda cordura toma a Niall por los hombros y lo besa.

Hay gritos a su alrededor, pero todo desaparece cuando los delgados labios contra los suyos comienzan a moverse. Son suaves y saben a nubes y brisa de mar y dulce; también son cálidos y tranquilizadores y se sienten como si hubieran pertenecido a su boca desde siempre. Se separa un poco, ojos cerrados y sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

—¡Qué mierda! —grita alguien, una voz que se le antoja repulsiva.

Niall es arrancado de sus brazos y nota la enorme mano presionando su brazo, chilla por el dolor y la sangre de Zayn hierve al ver el rostro desencajado de Niall que lucha por zafarse, aprieta los puños, puede sentir las miradas curiosas puestas en ellos —tal vez incluso la cámara—, pero no le importa; recordando los consejos de Liam levanta el puño y asesta directo a la nariz de Nathan, le duele un poco, pero el escuchar el alarido de ese imbécil vuelve a golpearlo ocasionando que pierda el equilibrio.

La gente grita y aplaude a su alrededor, mira a Niall, quien lo observa sonriente.

—Vámonos —dice Zayn, levantando a Niall de su asiento tomándolo por la cintura y rodillas para llevarlo en brazos. Niall se aferra a su cuello sin ocultar ni un momento la sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunta Zayn una vez están en lo alto de las escaleras.

Niall muerde su labio, mejillas sonrojadas. —A mí realmente me encantaría terminar de ver el juego.

Zayn ríe, y asiente poniendo a Niall de vuelta sobre sus pies. —¿Te importaría si buscamos otro sitio? —pregunta Zayn señalando hacia donde está Nathan sosteniendo su vaso de cerveza en la nariz.

Niall sonríe y besa rápidamente los labios de Zayn antes de tomar su mano y jalarlo entre la gente.

La segunda mitad del juego es mejor, Niall recargado en el hombro de Zayn, hablando de cosas que sigue sin entender, apretando su mano de vez en cuando y lanzándole sonrisas teñidas en rojo. Zayn sabe que necesitan hablar, pero todo en lo que puede pensar ahora es en el cálido brazo de Niall que se ciñe en su cintura.

 

Louis, 9:48

bien hecho zaynie

 

Dice el mensaje que Louis le envió la noche anterior que no tuvo tiempo de revisar porque tenía un tierno, cariñoso, adorable y hermoso chico en quien preocuparse.

*

—Qué arriesgado, Z —dice Louis, codeando el costado de su amigo mientras se sientan en los lugares exactos donde hace dos años Zayn golpeó a Nathan.

Zayn rueda los ojos y aprieta su agarre en los hombros de Niall.

Los dos primeros cuartos son un infierno, largos y angustiantes, y ni siquiera la voz calmada y aterciopelada de Niall hacen que Zayn se calme. El medio tiempo llega, las luces se apagan repitiendo el ritual: los reflectores azul y rojo, el cambio a música melosa, antes de que las lucen vuelvan y la pantalla enfoque a dos parejas.

Zayn mira a su alrededor viendo a sus amigos: Louis y Harry, Liam y Sophia  sonriéndole. También ve a su madre y hermanas un poco más atrás junto a los padres y hermano de Niall. Niall está recargado en él (como ya es costumbre). Suavecito y cálido; con aroma dulzón, cítrico, a sudor limpio y un nuevo olor que Zayn sabe es su propio aroma mezclado con él.

De pronto la música cambia a una rítmica melodía de Michaél Bublé que hace que Niall se levante de su hombro (porque esa canción le encanta, y todas las demás). Es momento, lo sabe por su rostro proyectado en la pantalla y la rodilla de Louis clavándose insistentemente en sus costillas.

Su respiración se atora cuando es consciente de la sonrisa de Niall que le señala hacia la pantalla, pero antes de que pueda rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo Zayn se arrodilla y le toma las manos. La música disminuye y los ojos de Niall se abren en su totalidad.

—No soy un poeta, ni un compositor, ni siquiera un romántico de los que tanto hablas —dice carraspeando para controlar su voz—. No estoy seguro de saber cómo se hacen estas cosas, ni qué se dice, todo lo que sé que contar tus pecas y mirar tus pestañas mientras abres los ojos cuando duermes es mi actividad favorita, y escuchar tu risa es la mejor melodía de las melodías. Solo sé que al sostener tu mano me siento completo, tenerte entre mis brazos es estar en mi hogar —mete una mano en su chaqueta sacando una cajita forrada en terciopelo negro.

—No soy poeta, pero por ti lo sería aunque cada frase y cada letra sean tú, porque eres mi sol y mis días lluvioso y también mis noches sin rayo de luna, lo eres todo para mí. Te amo tanto y que desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que quería pasar cada minuto de mi vida junto a ti. Niall James Horan, aquí en el lugar donde todo empezó y con nuestras familias y amigos como testigos ¿te casarías conmigo?

Zayn no tiene tiempo de mostrar el anillo cuando los brazos de Niall le rodean el cuello y se entierra en el hueco de su cuello «sí, sí, sí», susurra Niall y siente la humedad de sus lágrimas contra su piel, y Zayn rodea su cintura, sus manos amoldándose a ese cuerpo que conoce tan bien y que grita _hogar_.

—También te amo —dice Niall, hablando sobre los labios de Zayn antes de besarlo y provocarle una nueva oleada de emociones que no sabe cómo llamar. Dejándose llevar por la suavidad, las nubes y la brisa de mar y el dulce y la calma. Y la calidez tranquilizadora de Niall que le hace saber que hay un lugar al que pertenece, y es justo ahí entre sus brazos.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Lupita sé que estás recién operada y sé que querías algo lindo y recordando tu última petición y una conversación de hace meses hice esto.  
> Espero que te guste, y que te mejores pronto <3  
> Soy tan cliché que lo escribí escuchado Infinity (es la canción de la semana o algo así) 
> 
> Se aceptan kudos y comentarios :)


End file.
